Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to systems and methods for database management, and more particularly, to systems and methods to improve the performance of database management systems (DBMSes).
Description of the Related Art
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
A database management system (DBMS) is a collection of software programs that manage the storage and access of data. As larger volumes of data are being generated nowadays and thus must be stored and efficiently accessed, DBMSes have been adopted across a wide range of application domains. Driven by such ubiquitous deployments over the last four decades, DBMSes have been designed and engineered based on a few data models that are generally applicable to those domains. The relational data model is the one most prevalently adopted by commercial and open-source DBMSes. A significant amount of effort has been devoted to efficiently support this data model.
Due to the generality of the relational data model, relational database management systems are themselves general, in that they can handle whatever schema the user specifies and whatever query or modification is presented to them. Relational operators work on essentially any relation and must contend with predicates specified on any attribute of the underlying relations. Through such innovations as effective indexing structures, innovative concurrency control mechanisms, and sophisticated query optimization strategies, the relational DBMSes available today are very efficient. Such generality and efficiency has enabled their proliferation and use in many domains.